


You're Back!!!

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Military, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Coming back home, Hiccup discovers shocking news about his little sister.





	You're Back!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Another brother- sister one shot!  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**You're back!!!**

**For** **HTTYD2fangirl519**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are 16, Hiccup 22**

********************

"Big brother."

"I'll be back, (Y/ N)," he reassured, resting his palm on the top of your head.

"Promise?"

"Anything for my baby sister," he smiled.

Then, he walked off. He boarded the plane and all but vanished from your life.

But that was four years ago.

************

You smiled eagerly as the alarm woke you at five in the morning. Your older brother was returning home after five years of being in the army.

"Mom! Dad!" You shouted, running into their room and bouncing at the foot of the bed. "Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"(N/ N)," Valka, your mother, whined. "Go back to sleep."

"But mom, Hiccup is coming home today, don't you remember?"

After a few seconds to take in what you said, she shot up. "Oh! Stoick, wake up, dear."

"Not now, Val," he muttered.

"Daddy, wake up."

"No."

"Daddy! Help me! Someone has a gun to my head!" you screeched.

He shot up. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU-!" he stopped, eyes wide and awake. His eyes narrowed as he saw you and Valka giggling. "Not funny, girls."

"Oh, daddy, it was hilarious," you laughed. "Now hurry up! Hiccup's plane will be landing soon!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, climbing out of bed.

You hurried them out the front door and to the airport. You waited- quite impatiently- for the plane to land and reveal your older brother.

"(Y/ N), calm down," Valka ordered, making it less like a demand with her huge smile.

"But I can't, mom. Hiccup's almost here."

Your leg bounced slightly up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down ((AN: Sorry got lost in all the ups and downs)).

"(Y/ N)," your dad said. "Please stop that." He said it in a voice that left room for no argument.

You stopped. "Sorry, dad."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Thank you."

You waited another ten minutes before your brother's plane landed.

When people finally started exiting the plane you jumped out of your seat and started bouncing in place.

Person after person piled out. Sleeping kids, crying kids, even moody adults who shoved their way past you.  But not the one person you wanted to see.

So you waited.

And waited.

And waited even longer.

And when the last person filed out, there wasn't a sign of him.

Your smile faded and your shoulders sagged. Where was he?

"Excuse me, sir," the attendant lady said, "but you need to hurry off."

You didn't hear the reply, but after a few moments you caught sight of a thin boy- or man- stumbling with his carryon bag behind him.

"HICCUP!" you screamed, running into him. "Hiccup, your back!" You dug your face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.

He chuckled, "I'm home, baby sister. Just like I promised."

You hugged him tighter for a minute before your mom demanded to hug her son.

It wasn't until you arrived home that you noticed something missing.

"Hiccup, what happened to your leg?" You asked, as he turned to go upstairs to unpack.

He leaned back on his real leg to look at his prosthetic. "Oh, it got burned off in an explosion. I was extremely lucky to leave the battle with just this," he gestured to the prosthetic.

"Oh, did it hurt?" You felt stupid immediately afterwards.

But he laughed. "Um, not really. The doctors had me on medication and I sleeping for a good two weeks, but learning to walk with it kinda hurt when I fell."

You giggled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." He went upstairs to unpack. "Wanna help, (N/N)?" he asked, at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah!" You followed him.

When he walked into his room, he did a double- take. "This is  _my_ room?"

You looked around. His room was how he left it. A mess.

"Yes," you said, slowly. "It is."

"It's so... messy."

You giggled, "That's how you've always been, Hic."

"Really?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes," you said, slowly. "You actually cleaned up a bit before you left."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Are you alright, Hiccup?"

"Yeah yeah. Course I am."

You frowned, but didn't press the matter.

You helped him unpack and sat on his bed as he quickly cleaned up his room. It was nearly spotless when he was done.

"Whoa, you cleaned up well," your father said, standing in the doorway.

"Yup. My roommate back on base apparently taught me to be organized," Hiccup said, proudly.

"Apparently," your mom said, suddenly besides Stoick. "(Y/ N) and I use to be the only clean freaks around here. Welcome to the club, son."

"Thanks? I guess."

"Hic, (N/N), what do you two want for dinner?" she asked.

"Steak!" you both shouted at the same time.

She rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. "Of course. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Okay, Ma. Thank you for making supper tonight," you said, smiling.

"It's no problem, sweetheart. I know you want time with your brother after he's been gone for so long."

You nodded.

"Drinks?" she asked.

"My usual," you said.

"USUAL," Stoick called, from your parent's room next to Hiccup's.

"Uh, water," Hiccup answered, making it sound like a question.

"Okay," Valka said, before walking away.

You and Hiccup got to know each other again after being apart for five years.

"Oh, hey, what's in this box, (Y/ N)?" he asked, picking up a brown wooden box on his nightstand, leaning against the wall behind his lap.

"Nothing!" you gasped, taking it before he could open it. You quickly ran to your room and hid it before turning around to see Hiccup in your doorway.

"All I asked was what was in it? What is it- some big secret?" he joked.

"It is," you whispered, staring at the ground.

You didn't expect him to hear, but he apparently did. "You can trust me," he said softly, shutting the door as he took a step in the room. "Wow, this room has changed."

"Yes, it has," you agreed, quietly. The once (old favorite color) walls were now (F/C- favorite color), as was a bean bag in front of the t.v. and curtains. The bed had characters from (favorite t.v. show) on it, along with a few posters on the walls. Your computer desk and stand with the t.v. on it was (color that goes with F/C).

"Now, about that secret," Hiccup started, sitting next to you on your bed. "You can still trust me, (Y/ N)."

The box you had hid was back in your hands. You held it tighter, debating on opening it with Hiccup around or not.

"(Y/ N)? Hello? Earth to my baby sister," he chuckled, waving his hand in front of your face.

Instinctively, you caught his wrist, forbidding it from moving, before releasing it.

"It's a big secret. You can't tell anyone. Especially mom and dad."

He nodded, somewhat nervous about the secret you were hiding.

"I kept the box in your room because mom and dad never went in your room. Only I did."

He nodded again.

You handed him the box and stared at the floor as he opened it.

From the corner of your eye, you saw him pick up a handful of pictures as tears sprang to your eyes.

Every single picture had a certain boy that had his own place in your heart.

"Who is he?" Hiccup asked, flipping through the pictures.

"M- My first and only boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Shush! Mom and dad don't know! Besides," you turned you head away from Hiccup, wrapping your arms around your legs and laying your head on your knees, "it's over between us." More tears fell from your eyes.

"Oh, (N/N)." He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, like he would do when you were younger. "It'll be okay." He held you as you cried in his arms. It was a few minutes before you calmed down. "What happened between y'all, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, when you pulled away.

"It's fine. He got hit by a- a car and d- died. Well, technically he didn't die. He's in a coma. He's been that way for a year now, though."

"Oh!" He wrapped his arms around you again. "I'm so sorry, (N/N)! I- I didn't- I didn't know!"

"It's okay," you whispered. "We were only dating for a few months, but I- I loved him."

"I understand."

"The doctors said he could die any second, but every Saturday I visit him. I talk to him, even though he never responds. But it makes me feel better."

"Tomorrows Saturday!"

"Yeah. So?"

"So take me with you! I want to meet him," Hiccup demanded.

"Okay. It's a twenty minute walk though. And I usually stay for an hour or so."

"I don't mind. Just take me with you. And how do mom and dad not know?"

"They work Saturdays."

He started going through the pictures again.

One of you and Jack (or any other name you want) at an amusement park. "He took me there for my birthday. He kissed me on every ride," you smiled, still hugging your knees.

Jack kissing your cheek with trees behind y'all. "Amusement park." A few more were of y'all at the amusement park before there was one with Jack knee deep in water, the shore behind him. "Jack and I went to the beach for summer vacation. Told mom and dad I was going with a group of friends- which I was." The next photo of ten kids proved your point. Another- taken by someone else- showed you over Jack's shoulder as he carried you into the cool water. Another showed a sand castle you and Jack made, you two kissing behind it, on your knees. A few more were of you and the beach.

Another showed Jack standing on a swing set. "Park. We hung out at the park a lot. He loved climbing things." As if to prove your point, the following pictures showed him in several trees, on the playground, climbing roofs, trucks, and a few other objects. Afterwards, many pictures showed you two around the city, smiling at the camera, kissing, or one kissing the other on the cheek.

"You two sure did kiss a lot."

"Not really. Only a few times, other than when we had a camera pointed in our direction and were told to."

*********

The rest of the day went by quickly and around eleven the next day, you were in the hospital again, sitting by the boy you loved.

"Jack, meet Hiccup. My big brother I told you about. Hiccup, this is Jack Greene, my boyfriend."

"Jack," Hiccup muttered.

Hiccup took in his thin figure. Jack was pale from the lack of sunlight, his skin clung to his bones like a thin blanket. He had a few I.V.s in his arm but other than that looked rather peaceful in his deep sleep.

"He looks like a nice kid."

"He is. But this'll be the last time I see him," you muttered, softly, tears filling your eyes.

"What do you mean?"

A tear slipped. "Their cutting off his life support tomorrow. If he doesn't wake up before then-" you choked on your words as more tears fell.

"Oh, (Y/ N), I'm so sorry," Hiccup apologized, wrapping his arms around you for comfort.

You and Hiccup stayed there for a few hours, talking, you crying as Hiccup comforted you, coloring, watching the t.v. in his hospital room.

You were about to leave when Jack's heart monitor speed up ever so slightly.

You were next to his bed, holding his warm hand.

"Goodbye, Jack. I love you." You kissed his forehead and stood up, walking over to Hiccup, who was waiting in the doorway.

Hiccup gasped.

"I- I l- love you, too, (Y/ N)," a raspy voice sang.

You quickly turned around to see familiar blue eyes.

"JACK!!!!!!" You screamed, running over to him. You threw your arms around his neck and he hugged you back.

"Hey, babe."

"Jack," you cried, crying tears of joy. "Jack, you're back!"

He pushed you back slightly so he could see your face. "Hey hey hey. There's no need to cry, princess. I'm right here. It's alright, he soothed, wiping the tears away.

"Oh, I'm so glad you woke up. They were going to-"

"I know. Oh heard  _everything._ And I mean  _everything,_ " Jack interrupted. "Ever since I slipped into that dumb coma. I heard your lovely voice every time you visited, I heard the doctors come in and run tests on me, talk about me or other patients, my parents- who strangely stopped visiting a while back-, everything."

You had forgotten that Hiccup was watching from the doorway until Jack said, "And Hiccup, the famous big brother I've heard so much about."

Hiccup walked over and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack."

"The pleasure is all mine." They shook hands.

A few minutes later the doctors came in and did some minor tests and left. Jack wasn't allowed to get up but you two could stay and keep him company, so you did. You talked with Jack, watched more t.v, hung out, played 20 questions a few times, and by the time you and Hiccup had to leave it was nearly dark.

"Bye, Jack."

"Bye bye, Jackie," you sang, kissing his cheek.

He stopped you from pulling back and kissed your lips, pulling you close. He pulled you on his lap and held you tighter.

"Bye, princess. Sorry I worried you. I'm sorry this all happened."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Come on, (N/N)," Hiccup called, from the doorway. "Bye, Jack. Nice meeting you and see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hiccup. Bye,  _my_ princess (N/N)."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
